


Squirm

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Dubious use of aquatic animals, Erotic Electrostimulation, I like to think the eel was into it, M/M, via eel and dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An underwater blowjob gets more intense than what Bruce had bargained for.





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Only in the middle of writing this did I think to look up where electric eels live. Annnnd...it's not in oceans. But for the sake of the fic let's pretend there was one pervy electric eel hanging around Aquaman just waiting for his time to shine.
> 
> 2\. There are moments in this fic where Bruce tells Arthur "no" but Arthur proceeds. It's not rape or even dub-con; Bruce is 100% into the proceedings. Please imagine that they had the Safe, Sane, and Consensual discussion outside the parameters of this fic; I just skipped straight to the porn.

" _Fuck_ , Arthur..."

Bruce was never at his most eloquent at times like this. Arthur had that effect on him, left him squirming and moaning like he was starring in a porno. And fuck, wasn't that a thought? Getting this on camera, all of Arthur glistening in his natural habitat, long hair mussed and salty from the sea...The very thought had Bruce's toes curling into the rock he was sitting on.

Arthur came up just long enough to tug Bruce into a salty kiss, biting at Bruce's lower lip until it tingled. Bruce couldn't help the needy roll of his hips, how he fucked his cock up against Arthur's thigh.

"Get back down there," he purred against Arthur's mouth.

"Oh, you think you're in control here, do you? That's cute," Arthur said. He gave Bruce's ass a sharp pinch and barked out a laugh when Bruce jerked against him. "I'll show you-- I do what I damn well please with you."

With a gleam in his eye, Arthur sank back down under the water. Bruce had very little time to worry about Arthur's scheming before the curl of Arthur's lips around his cock cast aside all higher thought processes. He leaned back with his elbows propping him up, head tilted back to soak up the sun on his face and chest. The light seemed to warm him the same way Arthur's bobbing head warmed his cock. It felt entirely decadent, every sense alight with the sensations of the sea and sex.

So lost in the moment was Bruce that he didn't fully process the slimy thing bumping between his legs until he realized-- That couldn't be Arthur's fingers. Both of Arthur's hands were currently preoccupied with holding Bruce's legs splayed far apart.

"Arthur--?" 

The question on Bruce's lips was cut off with a sudden gasp as the writhing creature down below surged forward, breaching Bruce in one slick, squirming push. Bruce's spine arched and he cried out, his legs straining against Arthur's hold in a natural instinct to try and close. It was useless; Arthur had him good, and held him fully exposed as the creature wriggled its way deep inside Bruce's ass.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, _Arthur_!" Bruce cried.

The suction on his cock only strengthened, and Bruce could swear he could _feel_ Arthur smirking around his dick. The sensation on his cock was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of the creature-- an eel, Bruce thought, though he couldn't get a good look at it-- writhing inside him. Its slimy body undulated against Bruce's prostate, and for a moment the sun overhead was whited out by the stars in Bruce's vision.

Water dripping from above briefly brought Bruce back to his senses, though only just. He peeled his eyes open and stared up at Arthur, wet and magnificent, over top him.

"You like that, Bruce?" Arthur asked. His voice alone was pure sex; it shuddered through Bruce as much as Arthur's teasing hand on his cock did. "Yeah, you like being filled up with my pets. And let me tell you-- it likes it, too. You're so warm, Bruce. The warmest, wettest cavern my eel's ever felt. It wants to stay, wants to burrow deep inside you and fill you up with its eggs."

Bruce couldn't help the filthy moan that rumbled through his chest. Fuck, the things Arthur _did_ to him...

"And now I've got another surprise for you Bruce. Deep breath now, this might get a little intense."

Arthur only left a bare moment for Bruce to wonder what could possibly be on his mind, what could be more intense than a fucking sea creature stretching him to the limit in an effort to slither straight up his colon? He soon found out, all in a jolt that had his toes curling and back bowing with the sudden burst of electricity that lit up his prostate like a goddamn spark plug. Bruce's shouts were only barely covered up by the roar of the sea and his own helpless slapping as he tried and failed to find purchase on the rock beneath him. It seemed every muscle in his body was yanked taut, even his balls drawing up close as the eel tortured him from the inside out.

Finally, it stopped, and Bruce was left panting on the slick rock. His hands shook as he lifted them to cling onto Arthur. They grappled around Arthur's thick biceps and tugged him down for a messy, frantic kiss. Arthur rolling their hips against one another was pure bliss; Bruce's nerves were still alight from the shock, and each thrust had his eyes rolling back and helpless whimpers falling from his lips.

"Another?" Arthur asked. 

Before Bruce could gather enough brain cells to respond, the eel was at it again. It could only have been a moment or two, but to Bruce it felt as if time itself had suspended. Hysterically, he began to wonder if this was what Barry felt like in the Speed Force. However, all thought was soon obliterated by another blunt pressure against his ass.

"Arthur! Arthur, no--!"

Bruce's cries were cut off with a sharp scream as Arthur thrust up into him, his cock sliding right alongside the eel. If Bruce had felt stretched to his limit before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. It was as if every nerve in his body was relocated to his ass; the rest of him felt numb in comparison to the intense, throbbing pleasure between his legs. It took his breath away, left him incoherent as Arthur began rocking into him. So tight was Bruce's grip around him that Arthur couldn't even pull out and thrust properly; all he could manage was small rolls of his hips that had his cock head rubbing against Bruce's sensitive inner walls.

"That's it. Take it. Got you so full you'll be off duty for a week, won't you? Sidelined because of dick, and the whole team will know it, too. They'll watch you limping around the cave and know it's from my cock."

Arthur punctuated his words with a hard jab of his hips that forced a desperate gasp of "ah! ah! ah!" out of Bruce. His nails dug into Arthur's shoulders, surely leaving marks, but marks that were nothing to what Arthur was doing to him. Already his climax was building, and all it took was one ripple of the eel and a sudden burst of electricity for Bruce to scream and shoot off, his balls seizing up tighter than he had possibly ever felt them.

When he came back around, it was to Arthur's soft chuckles and affectionate nuzzling. He felt unbearably empty, his hole still loose and clenching around nothing.

"Smug bastard," Bruce said. His voice was barely more than a sleepy murmur, though he did manage the energy to flinch when Arthur reached between his legs and massaged the pads of his fingers against Bruce's abused entrance.

"I think I've earned it," Arthur replied.

Bruce managed an eloquent "ng" and let himself go completely limp.

Arthur could figure out how to get them off this rock. Bruce needed a nap.


End file.
